Un passé qui ne se fuit pas
by Mimosa1977
Summary: Tony recoit la visite de son père et Gibbs essaye de comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme est en colère. Relation père/fils
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un matin parmi tant d'autres. Tony jouait sur son téléphone, Gibbs était au MTAC, McGee tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur et Ziva revoyait de vieux dossiers pour passer le temps. La semaine avait été plutôt calme et tout le monde commençait à trouver le temps long. Tony en venait même à souhaiter un petit meurtre histoire qu'il y ait un peu d'action.

Alors que Tony était plongé dans une partie de Tetris il entendit qu'on appelait son nom. Il leva les yeux et vit que Jim, l'homme de la sécurité, se tenait devant lui.

« Excusez-moi Agent DiNozzo mais ce monsieur désire vous parler, il dit que c'est important. »

Jim laissa la place au visiteur qui se tenait derrière lui.

Ziva et McGee avait également levé la tête de leur travail et scrutaient l'homme avec curiosité.

Lorsque Tony posa les yeux sur le visiteur, il pâlit. Puis se reprenant rapidement il se tourna vers Jim et lui dit. « Je ne connais pas cet homme, veuillez le reconduire à la sortie s'il vous plait. ».

L'Homme s'avança vers Tony « Antony, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de te parler »

Tony se leva et prit une position menaçante « Je crois que tu m'as déjà tout dit il y a bien longtemps. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être ajouté».

L'Homme devint rouge de colère « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton s'il te plait, je suis ton père tu me dois le respect »

« Tu as perdu le droit d'être mon père il y a 25 ans, alors va-t'en ».

Comme l'homme ne bougeait pas, la voix de Tony s'éleva à nouveau « J'AI DIT VA-T'EN » Tony s'était mis à crier et il brulait de rage. Il était sur le point d'en venir aux mains. Tout le monde le regardait surpris par le ton de sa voix et son attitude. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'agir comme ça. Ziva et McGee se regardèrent interloqués.

C'est alors que Gibbs venant de nulle part s'interposa entre son agent et le visiteur. Il retint Tony par le bras et s'exclama. « DiNozzo ça suffit !! »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Tony et y vit un pure rage mais aussi de la douleur et de la peur. Cela lui glaça le sang.

Il se retourna vers Mr DiNozzo senior « Je crois que vous devriez partir. Jim, raccompagnez Mr DiNozzo à l'entrée, s'il vous plait ».

L'homme jeta un dernier regard à son fils puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Gibbs se retourna vers Tony qui dégagea violement son bras de son emprise en disant d'une voix pleine de menaces « Lâche-moi Gibbs ».

Gibbs fut surpris par sa réaction et en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux, il pouvait y voir de la rage mais aussi autre chose de plus profond qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

Une fois libéré Tony se dirigea vers les escaliers et il disparut. Ziva et McGee regardaient Gibbs d'un air interrogateur.

« On devrait peut être …. » demanda Ziva

« Non » répondit Gibbs « Laissez-lui le temps de se calmer ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Après 15 minutes Tony n'était toujours pas revenu. Sans prononcer un mot, Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers par où Tony avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il continua vers le laboratoire d'Abby où il pensait que son agent s'était réfugié. Abby était là mais pas de traces de Tony.

« Gibbs !! Que me vaut cette visite. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu m'aies amené des preuves à analyser ».

Gibbs ne prit même pas la peine de répondre « As-tu vu Tony ? »

Abby regarda Gibbs avec suspicion et répondit « Non, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec Tony ? ».

Gibbs se plaça devant Abby et lui demanda « Qu'est ce que tu sais sur le père de Tony ? ».

Abby parut surprise par la question « Pas grand-chose, Tony n'est pas très bavard à ce sujet. Il a juste lâché quelques informations après une soirée très arrosée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne lui a pas parlé depuis des années et que ce n'est pas le père de l'année ».

Gibbs lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortir « Merci Abby »

« Eh Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

Gibbs se retourna brièvement et ajouta avant de sortir « Mr DiNozzo Senior est venu rendre une petite visite à son fils et les retrouvailles ne se sont pas bien passées ».

Les yeux d'Abby s'assombrirent. Si après cette visite Tony n'était venu la voir c'est que les choses allaient très mal. Elle voulait courir à la recherche de Tony pour essayer de le réconforter mais elle savait que Gibbs allait s'occuper de lui. Malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître Gibbs s'inquiétait pour ses agents et il saurait quoi faire et quoi dire pour remettre Tony sur les rails. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Gibbs se dirigea vers la morgue. Il y trouva Ducky en train d'effectuer une autopsie mais toujours pas de traces de Tony.

En entendant Gibbs entrer dans la pièce, Ducky se retourna « Jethro quel plaisir de te voir. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je cherche Tony »

« Je suis navré Jethro, je ne l'ai pas vu. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose avec le jeune Antony ? »

Jethro hésita quelques secondes « Il a eu une rencontre avec son père. Après avoir failli lui mettre son poing dans la figure, il a disparu » ;

Ducky parut songeur pendant quelques instants « Je ne sais pas beaucoup du passé d'Antony, mais le fait qu'il ne parle jamais de sa famille en dit long. Il est plutôt éloquent en général. »

« Ben justement Ducky, tu aurais dû voir le regard de haine qu'il avait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda le médecin

« Le trouver et essayer de le faire parler pour comprendre ce qui se passe » répondit Gibbs

« Je ne crois pas que ça va être simple. Vas-y doucement ou il risque de se renfermer et tu m'en tireras rien. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te repousser ».

Gibbs lança un regard à Ducky et lui dit « Qu'il essaye pour voir » et il sortit.


	3. Chapter 3

NA : Merci pour vos commentaires très encourageants alors sans plus vous faire attendre voici le chapitre 3.

**Chapitre 3**

Puisque Tony n'était ni avec Abby, ni avec Ducky, Gibbs ne voyait qu'un endroit où son agent aurait pu aller pour vider sa colère. Gibbs descendit vers la salle de gym. A cette heure elle était vide. En approchant il entendit des bruits de coups et il sut que son intuition avait vu juste.

Il observa pendant quelques instants son agent en train de s'acharner à mains nues sur un des sacs de boxe. Il pensa lui laisser encore quelques minutes pour se défouler lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme avait les poings en sang.

Gibbs bouillonnait, il fallait que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Calmement pour ne pas effrayer son protégé, il se plaça entre le sac et Tony. Celui-ci ne parut pas surpris de le voir.

Il regarda son boss avec un air sombre et dit « Pousse toi Gibbs je n'ai pas fini ».

« Je crois que si » lui répondit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Les yeux de Tony lui lançaient des éclairs mais derrière ça Gibbs voyait un autre sentiment qui lui pinça le cœur, il y voyait un désespoir pur et simple.

Tony détourna les yeux de son boss. Il avait l'impression que Gibbs pouvait voir au fond de lui. Il sentit une certaine lassitude l'envahir d'un coup. Il s'écarta et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il savait que Gibbs le suivrait mais à ce moment c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il prit ses affaires et alla prendre une douche. Avec l'eau chaude qui lui lavait le corps il réfléchit à la situation. Pourquoi son père après toutes ses années était venu le voir ? Et pourquoi le fait de le voir le mettait dans un état pareil ? Il savait que Gibbs l'attendait dehors pour lui poser les mêmes questions. Il ne saurait même pas quoi lui répondre.

Une fois sorti de la douche et habillé il rejoignit son boss à l'entrée de la salle de gym sans dire un mot. Gibbs lui attrapa les poignets pour voir l'état de ses mains écorchées.

Tony essaya de se dégager mais sans succès.

« On va voir Ducky » déclara Gibbs

« Ca va, ce n'est rien, boss » rétorqua Tony

« Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air de te demander ton avis ? ».

Gibbs pouvait voir à quel point son agent était épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement par toute cette histoire mais il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

Tony était tellement fatigué qu'il se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie.

En voyant l'état des mains de Tony, Ducky leva vers Gibbs un regard interrogateur. Celui-lui lui fit signe de ne pas poser de questions.

Ducky examina les mains de Tony qui ne put réprimer un grognement de douleur.

« Il n'y a rien de cassé » finit par dire le médecin, « mais tu vas avoir mal pendant quelques jours ».

Il lui banda les mains et jeta un coup d'œil à Tony qui semblait abattu.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa tâche, Ducky rencontra le regard de Gibbs et y lut de l'inquiétude.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré en salle d'autopsie, Tony regarda le médecin et lui dit « Merci Ducky ».

Ducky pouvait voir dans son regard la grandeur de son désarroi. Il commençait vraiment à être inquiet pour le jeune homme.

Alors que Tony se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, Gibbs vint mettre une main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami et lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il rattrapa Tony à l'ascenseur et ajouta « Va m'attendre près de ma voiture ».

Tony lui lança un regard surprise, il commença à protester « Mais boss … ».

Puis devant le coup d'œil sans appel de Gibbs, il se résigna et entra dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le garage.

Gibbs retourna à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires et celles de DiNozzo sous le regard interrogateur de McGee et Ziva.

Ses seules paroles avant de partir furent « DiNozzo et moi serons absents jusqu'à demain » et il disparut dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans le garage il appela Abby pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et dû lui promettre de l'appeler plus tard pour donner des nouvelles de Tony.

Tony l'attendait comme convenu, il s'installa sur le siège passager sans un mot. Le jeune homme se mura dans le silence pendant tout le trajet. Il sentait que Gibbs l'observait, il savait aussi qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui ce soir et que Gibbs ne le quitterait pas des yeux.

Une fois arrivé chez Gibbs, ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec une bière. Gibbs pouvait voir que DiNozzo était épuisé et au bord de la rupture.

Après 30 minutes de silence, Gibbs fut le premier à prendre la parole « Va en haut pour dormir un peu DiNozzo, tu as une tête de déterrer ».

Tony leva les yeux vers Gibbs qui pouvait y lire une pure terreur qui ressemblait à celle de l'enfance. Comme la peur du noir ou des monstres qui se cachent sous les lits des enfants sauf que Gibbs était persuadé qui cela n'avait rien avoir avec le noir ou les monstres.

Gibbs s'approcha calmement de Tony et s'assit à côté de lui. En sentant Gibbs s'approcher Tony eut un mouvement de recul. Gibbs leva les mains en l'air comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Tony se ressaisit et dit « Désolé boss ».

Gibbs l'observait attentivement et Tony baissa la tête pour fuir le regard insistant de son boss. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolé » lui répondit Gibbs d'une voix rassurante. Puis il ajouta avec un air grave « Parle-moi Tony, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? ».

Tony gardait les yeux baissés « Mais rien du tout boss, tout va bien ».

Gibbs essaya de contrôler sa colère mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne le voulait

« Arrête de me dire que tu vas bien, regarde-toi bon sang. » puis se ressaisissant il rajouta d'une voix plus calme et presque suppliante « Parle-moi Tony, si tu ne me dis rien je ne peux pas t'aider ».

Tony plongea son regard dans celui de son boss, Gibbs y voyait le conflit qui habitait Tony, l'envie de parler, la peur, la souffrance.

Tony commença a parlé « Boss, je voudrais mais… s'il te plait … je …. » puis il s'arrêta net à court de mots, il commençait à paniquer, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

Ce genre de crise ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Dieu, qu'il haïssait son père et il se haïssait lui-même de le laisser avoir une telle emprise sur lui.

Gibbs vit tout de suite les prémisses d'une crise de panique et vint se mettre à genou devant lui en disant « DiNozzo, calme-toi, respire, ça va aller. Tout va bien, respire profondément. Regarde-moi »

Tony continuait à éviter son regard, il répéta de façon plus ferme « J'ai dit, regarde-moi ». Tony obéit. « Voilà c'est bien, suis ma respiration, calme-toi tu es en sécurité, respire, doucement ».

Petit à petit la respiration de Tony se fit plus lente et il commençait à récupérer les couleurs qu'il avait perdues pendant ces dernières minutes. Gibbs fit allonger le jeune homme sur le canapé, mais celui-ci résistait à se laisser aller à dormir.

Gibbs lui mit une main sur le front et lui dit « Dors DiNozzo, je reste là, rien ne peut arriver, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Gibbs pouvait lire dans le regard de Tony de la reconnaissance et une confiance inébranlable. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Puis cédant à la fatigue physique et émotionnelle Tony s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Gibbs resta là à regarder son protégé pendant une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'il remarqua que Tony commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Il se mit à se débattre et à geindre « Non s'il vous plait, je serai sage… non pas le placard… je vous jure je ne le referai plus, père… ».

Gibbs resta figé pendant quelques secondes puis s'approcha de Tony en lui mettant la main sur le front et en lui disant des mots rassurants.

Comme cela n'avait pas d'effet, Gibbs décida qu'il était temps de le réveiller, il le secoua légèrement.

« Tony, réveille-toi, c'est un cauchemar, réveille-toi ».

Soudain Tony se redressa en criant les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration haletante.

Gibbs continua à lui dire des mots rassurants pour le ramener à la réalité « Ce n'est qu'un rêve, calme toi, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ».

Tony se tourna vers Gibbs, hagard, les yeux embués de larmes, l'air perdu et terrifié. Alors Gibbs sans réfléchir attira le jeune homme tremblant à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Tony fut pris par surprise et se raidit mais Gibbs raffermit son étreinte. C'est alors que Tony sentit quelque chose se briser et le flot d'émotion qu'il retenait depuis plus de 30 ans se déversa tout d'un coup. Les larmes coulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter, il se mit à sangloter.

Gibbs serra le jeune homme encore plus fort tout en continuant à lui parler « Laisse aller Tony, ça va aller, laisse aller ».

Tout d'un coup Tony s'extirpa de son étreinte et courut dans la salle de bain. Gibbs l'y suivit et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Tony rendre le peu de nourriture qu'il avait absorbé au petit déjeuner. Lorsque Gibbs n'entendit plus de bruit il entra dans la salle de bain. DiNozzo était assis par terre le dos contre la baignoire les yeux fermés. Il tremblait.

Gibbs alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui demanda « Ca va Tony ? ».

Tony secoua la tête.

« Tu veux en parler », de nouveau il reçut une réponse négative.

Gibbs posa la main sur le bras du jeune homme et sentit que sa peau était brulante. Il toucha ensuite son front, celui-ci était brulant également.

Il regarda Tony inquiet et lui dit « Allez Tony, viens t'allonger tu es brulant ».

Tony ouvrit les yeux et observa Gibbs pendant qu'il se relevait et lui tendait la main. Il la saisit et se laissa guider sur le canapé. Le laissant seul un moment Gibbs appela Ducky qui lui conseilla de lui donner deux Tylenols, de le faire boire et de le laisser dormir. Il passerait ce soir pour voir comment il allait.

Mais Tony était agité, Gibbs vint vers lui et Tony jeta vers lui un regard fiévreux. Gibbs ne supportait pas ce regard vide dans les yeux de son agent habituellement si pétillants alors il dit d'une voix rassurante « Tony, tu dois me faire confiance. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? ».

Malgré son état fiévreux Tony se mit sur la défensive « Ecoute Gibbs, j'apprécie ton aide mais ça va et puis ce n'est pas ton problème ».

Gibbs commençait à trouver ce petit jeu très agaçant « Détrompe-toi, c'est mon problème quand mon agent fait des cauchemars et se rend malade après la seule visite de son père ».

La colère de Tony reprenait de plus belle, c'était toujours mieux que ce désespoir qu'il ressentait et Gibbs faisait la cible parfaite ; peut-être qu'après ça il lui ficherait la paix.

« Ca va bien à toi de dire ça après nous avoir à tous caché ta famille. Nous ne l'aurions jamais su si tu n'avais pas failli mourir dans cette explosion. Tu parles de confiance, comment je peux encore te faire confiance après que tu sois parti sans te retourner et que j'ai dû ramasser les morceaux. Alors fiche-moi la paix ».

Ca y est c'était enfin sorti, Tony se redressa et essaya de se lever pour partir. Il était sûr qu'après ça Gibbs ne voudrait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. Il évita soigneusement le regard de son boss.

Gibbs fût sous le choc pendant quelques secondes puis repensa à ce que Ducky lui avait dit. Tony était vraiment très doué pour brouiller les pistes même s'il savait qu'il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de Tony. Ce qui c'était passé il y a un an avait affecté leur relation et Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment voulu gérer ça en pensant que ça passerait. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le problème principal.

Alors que Tony se levait visiblement avec l'intention de mettre les voiles, Gibbs l'attrapa et l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux en ajoutant calmement « Ca me marchera pas avec moi Tony »

Son subordonné le regarda avec un mélange d'agacement et de surprise puis demanda « De quoi tu parles ? »

Gibbs continua d'une voix sereine « De ce que tu viens de me servir, la colère et les paroles blessantes pour que je te laisse tranquille et que je m'éloigne. Crois-moi, ça n'arrivera pas, jamais ».

Le sang de Tony bouillonnait, pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Tous ces souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, il était persuadé que s'il les laissait ressurgir il ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais il lisait une telle sincérité dans le regard de Gibbs qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment agir. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son boss et se leva, mais son corps épuisé par la fièvre et l'émotion ne lui obéissait plus.

Il perdit l'équilibre et se sentit rattrapé par Gibbs qui émit un grognement réprobateur « Tu crois que tu vas où comme ça DiNozzo, reste tranquille ».

Tony se rallongea sur le canapé en attendant que la pièce cesse de tourner.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit qu'on lui touchait le bras « Relaxe DiNozzo, ça va passer ». Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il retrouvait un semblant d'équilibre, Tony osa un coup d'œil vers Gibbs, il vit dans les yeux de l'homme une vive inquiétude et de la tristesse. Tony se demandait pourquoi, mais au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse et il sut à ce moment ce qu'il devait faire.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A : Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. J'ai eu quelques remarques concernant des fautes d'orthographe. J'ai déjà relu plusieurs fois je m'excuse d'avance si quelques fautes m'ont encore échappées.

**Chapitre 6**

« Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai compris deux choses» commença Tony doucement « qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne et qu'au bout du compte on est toujours seul ».

Gibbs le regardait attentivement sans prononcer un mot, Tony détourna les yeux et continua.

« Je crois que mes parents ne voulaient pas d'enfants mais pour une famille comme la nôtre il était impossible de ne pas avoir d'héritier.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma mère me prenant dans ses bras ou m'embrassant. Dès que je m'attachais à une de mes nourrisses, mes parents la congédiaient, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que j'aime quelqu'un et soit aimé en retour. Du moins, moi je le voyais comme ça. Alors pour éviter que les employés de la maison perdent leur travail j'essayais de les côtoyer le moins possible.

J'ai toujours connu mon père colérique et taciturne. Mes parents se disputaient souvent et ils en venaient souvent aux mains. Je crois que mon père aimait profondément ma mère mais c'était également un homme très fier qui ne supportait pas qu'on le contredise. Je me souviens que vers l'âge de 8 ans, les disputes se sont accentuées et étaient de plus en plus violentes. Je me cachais sous le lit et je me bouchais les oreilles en entendant les cris de ma mère lorsqu'il la frappait.

Elle s'est mise à boire de plus en plus, elle pleurait tout le temps et ne me regardait même plus. Elle ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre.

Un soir en rentrant de l'école, je suis monté dans sa chambre pour lui montrer une dissertation pour laquelle j'avais obtenu un A. Je me disais que ça lui changerait les idées et la mettrait de bonne humeur. J'ai frappé à la porte, n'obtenant pas de réponse je suis entré. Elle était allongée sur son lit. A l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle j'ai compris tout de suite. Elle avait avalé des somnifères et bu la moitié d'une bouteille de Whisky.

J'ai appelé les secours mais c'était trop tard. Je suis resté à côté de ma mère en les attendant en lui disant que tout allait bien aller.

Les jours qui ont suivi je n'ai pas vu mon père, je ne l'ai revu qu'à l'enterrement et il ne m'a pas jeté un regard.

A partir du jour où on a enterré ma mère les choses ont empiré. Mon père s'est mis à boire. Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir j'étais sa cible favorite, il me disait que c'était de ma faute si elle était morte, que je n'aurais jamais dû naître. Au début ce n'était que des insultes puis après, pour le moindre prétexte, il m'enfermait dans le placard ou dans ma chambre et me battait avec sa ceinture.

Un jour il m'a corrigé tellement fort que j'ai fini à l'hôpital avec des côtes cassées. Les médecins ont alerté les services sociaux mais mon père avait des relations. Dès que je suis rentré il m'a puni parce qu'il était persuadé que je l'avais dénoncé ».

Tony parlait tout en continuant à regarder par terre comme s'il était immergé dans ses souvenirs.

Gibbs n'osait pas bouger de peur que Tony s'arrête de parler. Il était pétrifié par ce qu'il entendait, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se demandait comment Tony avait fait pour s'en sortir après une enfance pareille. Il était furieux contre cet homme qui avait la chance d'avoir un fils comme Tony et qui l'avait fait souffrir. La voix de Tony fit sortir Gibbs de ses pensées.

« A l'âge de 12 ans j'avais déjà un caractère bien trempé. J'étais turbulent à l'école et je me rebellais contre le traitement que m'affligeait mon père. Alors pour m'apprendre la vie, comme il disait, mon père m'a coupé les vivres et m'a envoyé à l'école militaire. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire. J'étais libre.

J'y suis resté jusqu'à l'âge de 18 ans, je rentrais rarement à la maison et de préférence quand mon père était en voyage avec une de ses nombreuses femmes.

Juste après mon diplôme mon père m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour me demander ce que j'allais faire. J'étais devenu une vedette du football alors je lui ai annoncé que j'avais obtenu une bourse et que je partais à l'université. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ses affaires et que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir.

Il est entré dans une rage folle, il m'insultait, me disait que je ne valais rien, que j'étais un raté. Il a même essayé de me frapper mais j'étais devenu plus fort que lui.

J'ai saisi son bras, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et lui ait dit « Plus jamais vous ne lèverez la main sur moi, Adieu Père » et je suis parti sans me retourner. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu jusqu'à hier ».

Tony commençait à s'agiter « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est venu faire ici et surtout je ne comprends pas comment après toutes ces années il peut avoir encore une telle emprise sur moi ». La voix de Tony était défaitiste presque résignée.

Gibbs voyait le jeune homme s'enfoncer, il ne le permettrait pas, il s'exclama « Stop DiNozzo, arrête tout de suite. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute ».

Tony regarda Gibbs interloqué.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute si ta mère est morte et ce n'est pas ta faute si ton père est un salaud. Tu as su dépasser tout ça et tu es devenu un homme très bien qui fait ce qu'il faut et se préoccupe d'aider les gens autour de lui »

Tony regardait Gibbs comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête. Puis Tony prit conscience de ce que Gibbs venait de dire concernant la mort de sa mère et cela le frappa de plein fouet. Gibbs vit les couleurs disparaitre du visage de son agent.

D'une voix tremblante Tony répondit « Mais si je l'avais plus aidé, plus aimé, si je m'étais occupé d'elle, elle m'aurait peut être aimé et ne se serait pas suicidé ».

C'est alors que tout devint clair pour Gibbs. Ce besoin de reconnaissance et d'attention que Tony recherchait en permanence et ces femmes qu'il séduisait, c'était pour se prouver qu'il pouvait être aimé. Mais dès qu'il sentait qu'une personne s'approchait trop près de lui émotionnellement et qu'elle pourrait le faire souffrir, il trouvait une parade pour faire fuir la personne soit en la quittant soit en se cachant derrière une attitude de gamin faisant des blagues idiotes.

Gibbs s'avoua que cela marchait plutôt bien. Mais tout ça devait cesser, Gibbs devait faire comprendre à Tony que ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un que cette personne allait le quitter. Gibbs sentit la culpabilité le ronger, il avait contribué à renforcer ce sentiment d'insécurité en disparaissant du jour au lendemain de la vie de Tony pour partir au Mexique. Il était maintenant bien décidé à tout faire pour modifier la perception du jeune homme.

Gibbs se rapprocha de Tony, le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara d'un ton ferme « Tony, je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. Tu m'écoutes Tony »

Ce dernier les yeux remplis de larmes ne put que hocher la tête.

« Rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute, tu n'étais qu'un gamin de 8 ans qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour de ses parents. Ta mère était malade et il n'y avait rien que tu aurais pu faire pour la sauver. Je suis certain que ta mère t'aimait, elle ne savait juste pas comment te le montrer. C'est peut être la culpabilité de ne pas être à la hauteur qui l'a fait boire, tu ne le sauras jamais. »

Tony semblait figé mais continuait à regarder Gibbs avec une intensité qui le fit légèrement vaciller mais il continua « Il y a des gens autour de toi qui t'aiment et qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Abby a appelé au moins 10 fois depuis ce matin, Ducky m'a donné une liste interminable de recommandations quand je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Quand je suis parti ce matin McGee avait cette ride sur le front qu'il a toujours quand quelque chose le préoccupe et Ziva semblait sur le point d'assassiner quelqu'un. Alors crois-moi, quoi que tu essayes de faire maintenant c'est trop tard ils sont déjà attachés à toi et je sais très bien que toi aussi.»

Il continuait à fixer intensément son agent pour être sûr qu'il avait toute son attention, il savait qu'il restait un dernier point à aborder.

« Mon départ n'avait rien avoir avec aucun d'entre vous, mes propres démons étaient trop puissants et je n'ai pas su les gérer. Je suis désolé que tu en aies souffert et que tu aies pensé que je t'abandonnais. Je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu as accompli pendant mon absence. Tu es un excellent agent et je suis honoré que tu fasses parti de mon équipe. Il est bien dommage que ton père ne se soit pas rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir comme fils. Moi je m'en rends compte ».

Tony regardait son boss avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension. Pour appuyer ses paroles Gibbs sourit et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur la joue. Pour montrer à Gibbs qu'il avait reçu le message Tony lui rendit son sourire. Il avait entendu tout ce que Gibbs lui avait dit mais les doutes et la peur continuaient à l'assaillir malgré lui. Gibbs sembla deviner les pensées qui assaillaient son agent.

Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête en disant d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune réplique « Dinozzo, arrête ça !! Est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendu dire quelque chose que je ne pensais pas ».

Tony répondit sans hésiter « Non, Boss » puis soupira. Il se sentait d'un coup épuisé et il avait mal à la tête.

Gibbs remarqua l'inconfort de son agent, il le força à s'allonger et ajouta « Repose-toi DiNozzo, sinon Ducky va être sur mon dos ». Tony hocha la tête et s'endormit instantanément.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A : Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. J'ai eu quelques remarques concernant des fautes d'orthographe. J'ai déjà relu plusieurs fois je m'excuse d'avance si quelques fautes m'ont encore échappées.

**Chapitre 7**

Gibbs posa une nouvelle fois la main sur le front de son protégé et fronça les sourcils, il était bouillant, sa température avait encore augmenté.

Il attrapa le téléphone, lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha il dit simplement « il faut que tu viennes tout de suite » puis sans autre explication il raccrocha.

Il plaça un linge froid sur le front du jeune malade et attendit. Après quelques minutes, Ducky entra dans le salon et se dirigea vers Tony pour l'examiner, Gibbs lui fit un signe de la tête.

Le médecin commença par prendre la température du jeune homme et se renfrogna en voyant le résultat « 40,2˚C, c'est beaucoup trop élevé, il faut absolument faire tomber cette fièvre où il faudra l'hospitaliser. Jethro, aide-moi il faut lui faire prendre un bain d'eau froide »

Gibbs s'approcha du jeune malade, le secoua par l'épaule en disant « DiNozzo, allez c'est l'heure d'aller prendre un bain ».

Devant l'absence de réaction, il commença à soulever Tony en marmonnant « DiNozzo, bon sang, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider un peu là ».

Il sentit que le jeune homme tentait de se redresser. Avec l'aide de Ducky, il réussit à amener DiNozzo dans la salle de bain, à le déshabiller et à le mettre dans la baignoire. Malgré l'eau froide, Tony réagit à peine, ce qui inquiéta Gibbs plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent Tony de l'eau, l'habillèrent et allèrent l'allonger dans la chambre d'ami.

La fièvre était toujours aussi élevée et le jeune homme s'agitait de plus en plus dans son sommeil. Ducky commençait vraiment à être inquiet et il pouvait voir le même sentiment dans les yeux de son ami.

Il finit par dire « Jethro, je crois qu'il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital ».

Alors que Gibbs se tournait vers Ducky, il sentit une main étonnamment ferme attraper son poignet.

« Non, non Boss, pas l'hôpital s'il te plait. Ils vont me renvoyer chez lui. S'il te plait pas l'hôpital » supplia Tony.

Gibbs alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui posa la main sur le front dans un geste apaisant en lui disant « Calme-toi Tony, tout va bien, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, c'est promis ».

Mais ceci n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Tony continuait à supplier « S'il te plait, pas d'hôpital, il va me retrouver. ».

Gibbs savait que Tony était sous l'emprise de la fièvre mais la peur et la vulnérabilité qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le bouleversaient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ducky qui soupira puis déclara « D'accord, on va attendre jusqu'à demain pour voir si la fièvre diminue mais dans le cas contraire il faudra aller à l'hôpital ». Gibbs sentit Tony se détendre d'un coup puis le vit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ducky sortit Gibbs de ses pensées ajoutant « Il faut lui faire boire quelque chose ».

Ils réussirent à introduire un peu de liquide dans le corps du jeune malade. Celui-ci continuait à délirer dans son sommeil, Gibbs essayait tant bien que mal de l'apaiser.

Il leva un regard plein de colère sur Ducky et déclara d'un ton cassant « Je ne comprends pas comment on puisse faire subir ça à un enfant. Je te jure que s'il s'approche à moins de 100 m de Tony je lui ferais avaler sa cravate à 200 $ »

« Je comprends ta colère Jethro mais pour l'instant tu dois essayer de la contenir sinon tu ne pourras pas aider Tony »

Gibbs soupira « Je sais Ducky ».

Tout à coup son téléphone se mit à sonner « Gibbs, oui Abby. Non Abby tu ne peux pas lui parler. Il dort. Ne t'inquiète pas. Oui je lui dirais, à demain. Oui c'est promis ».

Ducky le fixait avec un regard réprobateur

Gibbs haussa les épaules. « Ca ne sert à rien qu'elle s'inquiète aussi, je lui dirais demain s'il ne va pas mieux ».


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

La nuit fut longue et émotionnellement éprouvante pour les deux hommes. Ils se relayèrent constamment auprès de Tony qui naviguait entre sommeil agité et cauchemars. Il suppliait dans son sommeil son père de le laisser tranquille, sa mère de ne pas l'abandonner et Gibbs de lui venir en aide. Les deux hommes essayaient de le réconforter comme ils le pouvaient mais ils se sentaient impuissants devant la détresse de leur ami.

Lorsque Gibbs se réveilla au petit matin après quelques heures de repos, il nota que Tony dormait plus paisiblement. Il toucha son front et s'aperçut avec soulagement que sa température avait baissé même si le jeune homme restait chaud au touché.

Ducky s'approcha à son tour du lit et lui prit la température « 38˚C, c'est mieux mais il a encore de la fièvre. Je vais rentrer un peu chez moi pour me rafraichir et me changer, continue à le faire boire, je repasserais avant d'aller au bureau ».

Gibbs tapa amicalement l'épaule de son ami et lui dit « Merci Ducky pour ton aide »

« Voyons Jethro, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, je tiens beaucoup à Tony aussi »

Après le départ de Ducky, Tony commença à se réveiller.

« Comment tu te sens DiNozzo ? » demanda Gibbs

« Pas trop mal je crois » répondit-il honnêtement

« Tiens, bois quelque chose » Gibbs s'approcha en lui tendant un verre d'eau

« Merci Boss »

« Tu veux manger un morceau ? »

« Merci mais je ne crois pas que je puisse avaler quoi que se soit »

Tony prit un air sérieux « Gibbs, qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je ne me souviens de presque rien après notre discussion dans le salon mais j'ai cette impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose et en même temps d'avoir gagné autre chose »

« Et cela te semble plutôt positif ? » lui demanda Gibbs

« Je ne sais pas. Oui et non, je me sens triste et soulagé en même temps »

Gibbs lui toucha l'épaule affectueusement et lui dit « Ne t'en fais pas, il ne s'est rien passé de grave »

Tony sentait que son boss ne lui disait pas tout mais il était trop fatigué pour protester

« Gibbs ? »

« Oui, DiNozzo »

« Tu pourrais contacter mon père et lui dire que je suis d'accord pour lui parler »

Gibbs le regarda étonné « Tu es sûr de ça ? »

« Oui, je crois qu'il est temps que j'en termine avec mon père et le plus tôt possible »

« Ok Tony mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seul, je resterais avec toi »

Tony sourit, « Je n'en espérais pas moins Boss » dit-il avant de se rendormir.

Gibbs avait pris rendez vous avec Mr DiNozzo Senior le lendemain matin chez lui afin que Tony n'est pas à se déplacer car il était encore faible et aussi pour lui donner un semblant de sécurité.

Il retourna auprès de Tony qui, encore une fois, était emprisonné dans un de ses cauchemars. Alors que Gibbs s'apprêtait à le réveiller, Tony se redressa brusquement le regard perdu et la respiration haletante.

Gibbs lui demanda doucement « Eh Tony, ça va ? »

Tony tourna les yeux vers Gibbs et semblait surpris de le voir apparaître devant lui.

« Tu es avec moi, DiNozzo »

Tony hocha la tête mais semblait encore submergé par son cauchemar.

« Tony, dis-moi de quoi il s'agit »

Tony ne semblait ne pas comprendre ce que voulait Gibbs

« Ton cauchemar DiNozzo !!!! » précisa-t-il d'un ton agacé. Pour un agent intelligence il pouvait parfois montrer un manque de bon sens quand il s'agissait de lui-même.

« Ce n'est rien Gibbs » répondit-il d'une voix froide. Il avait un air distant et évitait le regard de son boss.

Et voilà que ça recommençait, Gibbs se demandait combien de temps et de patience ça lui prendrait pour passer au travers des défenses du jeune homme. Il pensait pourtant avoir fait du chemin depuis hier, mais des années de souffrances psychologiques ne pouvaient pas s'effacer en une nuit.

Gibbs décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes « Eh, on n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation hier à propos de ton attitude. Je crois avoir été clair sur le fait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que ça marche avec moi ni avec aucun autre membre de l'équipe. »

Tony aurait pu faire comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais il avait bien trop de respect pour Gibbs et c'était peine perdue. Mais il avait peur, il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi exactement, il sentait juste que s'il parlait les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

Gibbs sentait le jeune homme se refermer comme une huitre et il voyait sa peur.

Il décida alors de changer de tactique « Ecoute Tony, je sais que pour toi il est difficile de faire confiance mais… »

Tony l'interrompit vivement « J'ai confiance en toi, Boss »

« Je sais Tony » répondit-il « mais c'est différent d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières sur le terrain et lui faire confiance à propos de ses propres sentiments. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments, cela ne te rend pas plus vulnérable à mes yeux, bien au contraire. Mais si tu laisses ces cauchemars prendre le dessus ça va finir par te ronger et tu vas te faire tuer ou quelqu'un d'autre va se faire tuer »

Gibbs vit que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté, il était insupportable à Tony qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à l'un de ses collègues par sa faute.

« C'est presque toujours la même chose » commença Tony « Je suis enfant mon père m'insulte, il dit que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, que personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de moi, que ma mère était morte par ma faute. Ensuite il me frappe, tout en continuant à crier et il m'enferme dans le noir. »

Gibbs voyait que Tony ne lui disait pas tout car il évitait soigneusement son regard. Gibbs souleva gentiment le menton de son jeune protégé afin qu'il croise son regard.

Il regarda Tony avec intensité et lui dit simplement « Fais-moi confiance, Tony s'il te plait »

Tony était surpris d'entendre son boss le supplier, alors il continua « Il me dit aussi que je suis pathétique de penser que vous puissiez avoir de l'affection pour moi, toi et toute l'équipe. Il dit que personne ne voudrait de moi comme fils et que je me faisais des illusions de penser que tu puisses me considérer comme tel ». Les yeux de Tony étaient à nouveau fixés par terre, il avait trop peur de lire la colère ou le dégout dans les yeux de Gibbs.

Celui-ci était ébranlé par les révélations de Tony, voyant le regard fuyant du jeune homme il comprit vite que son silence était considéré comme une désapprobation de sa part.

Gibbs éclaircit sa voix et dit « Tony regarde-moi », celui-ci regarda son boss et fut surpris de voir que les yeux de celui-ci brillaient sous l'émotion.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance. Je suis fier que tu puisses me considérer comme le père que tu n'as pas eu et ce sentiment est réciproque. Tu es un homme très bien qui se préoccupe des autres et qui veut faire une différence en aidant ceux qui en ont besoin. Je suis très fier de toi et de ta force de caractère. En dépit de ton enfance tu as su rebondir et te débrouiller seul. La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai tout de suite compris que tu serais un enquêteur hors pair, tu as un instinct hors du commun. Alors ne laisse pas ton père détruire tout ce que tu as construit, tu m'entends. »

Tony continuait à regarder intensément Gibbs et lui répondit « Oui, Boss » Il avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Alors Gibbs attrapa Tony par les épaules et le sera contre lui. Tony laissa aller ses larmes devant le geste d'affection de cet homme qu'il considérait comme son père.

Tony se dégagea et dit à Gibbs « Ca va », l'autre homme le regardait septique « Boss je te jure ça va ».

Gibbs semblait satisfait, il proposa qu'ils aillent à la cuisine manger quelque chose. Tony approuva, il commençait à avoir faim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Tony se sentait plus léger et en plus il allait mieux. Il était nerveux de revoir son père mais le fait que Gibbs soit là le rassurait.

Le lendemain vers 10.00 on sonna à la porte et Tony sursauta. Gibbs posa une main rassurante sur son épaule avant d'aller ouvrir.

Il escorta le père de Tony dans le salon et celui-ci s'installa en face de son fils. C'est lui qui entama la conversation pendant que Gibbs allait préparer du café. « L'agent Gibbs m'a dit que tu étais malade »

« Ca va maintenant » lui répondit Tony un peu sur la défensive. Son père avait l'air vieux et fatigué. Il pensait même voir de la tristesse dans les yeux du vieil homme.

Mr DiNozzo Senior ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer « Ecoute Tony, il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie ces derniers temps. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait souffrir beaucoup de gens, toi et ta mère plus que quiconque. Je ne peux plus demander pardon à ta mère, mais je veux te demander pardon à toi. J'espère qu'un jour tu auras la force de me pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais très fier de l'homme que tu es devenu et de ce que tu as accompli. C'est surement la seule chance que j'aurais de te le dire mais je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Mais tu ressemblais tellement à ta mère qu'à chaque fois que je te voyais cela me renvoyait à mes échecs et ma tristesse. Je regrette de t'avoir fait porter la responsabilité de sa mort alors que c'était ma propre responsabilité. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. Je suis juste venu te dire ça, je ne te demande rien retour »

Les yeux de son père brillaient sous l'émotion. Tony était sans voix, ce père qu'il avait essayé d'haïr toute sa vie venait lui demander pardon, il ne savait plus où il en était. Devant son silence son père se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Tony sentit un sentiment d'urgence le traverser, s'il laissait partir son père il ne le reverrait jamais. Cela lui était insupportable et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il lui cria « Attends !! ». Son père se figea et regarda son fils surpris. « Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? »

Son père le regarda intensément et lui répondit « Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance »

Tony se leva, se posta devant lui et dit « Si, j'ai besoin de comprendre»

Le vieil homme continuait à le regarder puis soupira « J'ai appris que j'avais un cancer en phase terminale et qu'il ne me restait que quelques semaines. Je me suis alors posé la question de ce que je voulais faire de ce temps là. Ma première pensée a été que je voulais te revoir et te demander pardon, chose que je voulais faire depuis des années mais j'étais bien trop fier. Il m'est arrivé de venir devant ton bureau ou devant chez toi pour t'apercevoir sans jamais oser t'aborder »

Il ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher ses larmes maintenant « Je t'aime Tony et je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui tiennent à toi. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé une famille. J'ai discuté avec ton boss, c'est un homme bien qui t'aime beaucoup et te respecte. »

Tony ne pouvait pas parler tellement les émotions le submergeaient puis son père fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait même lorsqu'il était enfant, il attrapa son fils et le serra fort dans ses bras. Au début Tony se raidit puis sentant que son père resserrait son étreinte, il se laissa aller et se mit à pleurer. Tony s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée. Toute sa vie il avait couru après l'amour de son père même quand il n'avait plus de contact avec lui et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé il allait le perdre à nouveau pour toujours. Ce n'était pas juste. Il pleurait sur son père, sa mère, son enfance gâchée et tout ce temps perdu. Comme il ne calmait pas son père commença à s'inquiéter il guida Tony vers le fauteuil où il continua à tenir son fils dans ses bras. La souffrance de son fils le paralysait, il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il continua juste à le tenir bien serrer.

Après un moment, épuisé par les émotions, Tony s'endormit. Gibbs qui était resté en retrait s'approcha des deux hommes.

En le voyant, le vieil homme prit la parole « Je n'aurais peut être pas dû venir. Je n'ai fait que rouvrir ses blessures. Il avait dépassé toute cette souffrance, il était heureux et il se sentait en sécurité, j'ai été égoïste de vouloir le revoir »

Gibbs secoua la tête « Non, il n'avait rien dépassé du tout, il avait juste enfoui tout ça au profond de lui. Il a toujours fait en sorte de garder les gens à distance pour éviter de souffrir si on l'abandonnait. Je crois qu'au fond de lui il a toujours espéré que vous étiez fier de lui et que vous viendriez un jour le lui dire. Alors croyez-moi vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait »

L'homme le regarda et demanda « Et maintenant ? »

Gibbs lui répondit « Vous allez profiter du temps qu'il vous reste pour apprendre à connaître votre fils. »

« Et il va s'attacher à moi puis me perdre à nouveau, vous croyez vraiment que c'est juste »

« Non, en effet ce n'est pas juste mais on sera tous là pour l'aider le moment venu. Je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il a besoin de savoir que vous voulez passer du temps avec lui et il a besoin de vous connaître. »

Le père de Tony essaya de s'extirper de l'étreinte de son fils sans succès. Gibbs sourit et lui dit « Attendez, je vais vous aider »

Une fois Mr DiNozzo libéré, il serra la main de Gibbs en lui disant « Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour mon fils »

Gibbs lui fit un signe de tête et ajouta « Tony est quelqu'un qu'il est facile d'aimer même s'il semble en douter en permanence »

Le vieil homme regarda son fils qui dormait d'un air triste, se retourna et quitta la maison.

N/A : Peut être pas la suite que certains espéraient mais j'avais envi que Tony fasse la paix avec son père.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires très sympas


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Gibbs retourna près de Tony, le regarda dormir puis alla travailler sur son bateau. Après quelques heures Tony se réveilla. Il était seul mais savait que Gibbs n'était pas loin. En effet, il le trouva au sous-sol, Tony alla s'asseoir au milieu des escaliers. En l'entendant arriver Gibbs leva la tête et alla le rejoindre.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Pour être honnête boss, j'en n'en sais absolument rien » lui répondit Tony avec un air perdu « Il revient comme ça après toutes ces années pour me demander pardon et pour me dire qu'il va mourir. C'est trop dur, c'est injuste, Boss, je ne peux pas…. » Tony essayait de contrôler ses émotions.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi DiNozzo ? » demanda Gibbs

Tony avait les joues remplies de larmes et regarda Gibbs avec désespoir

« …. passer du temps avec lui, l'aimer et le perdre encore une fois » répondit-il

Gibbs posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien « Ecoute Tony, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision à ta place et je sais à quel point c'est difficile, mais si tu tournes le dos à ton père maintenant tu vas le regretter »

Tony ne répondit pas, il essayait d'analyser ce que venait de dire Gibbs.

Ce dernier lui donna une tape amicale et se leva en disant « Allez viens, il fait froid ici, si on allait boire un café. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit.

Le lendemain Tony et Gibbs étaient de retour au bureau. En fin de journée, Tony reçut un coup de fil de l'hôpital, son père venait d'être admis d'urgence. Son cancer s'aggravait et il était en phase finale.

Gibbs proposa à Tony de l'emmener à l'hôpital, celui-ci accepta avec gratitude.

Ils voyagèrent en silence puis tout d'un coup Tony déclara « C'est trop tôt boss, on n'a pas eu assez de temps »

Gibbs ne savait pas quoi répondre, il savait que se serait difficile pour Tony et qu'aucun mot ne pouvait arranger les choses.

Les jours qui suivirent Tony passait tout son temps libre à l'hôpital. Gibbs s'était arrangé pour alléger son emploi du temps.

Après une semaine l'état de son père se dégrada rapidement. Un soir en sortant du travail, il trouva son père très affaibli, celui-ci lui demanda de s'approcher.

« Tony, je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as donné pendant ces quelques jours. Je t'aime et je suis très fier que tu sois mon fils »

Tony pleurait il savait que son père lui faisait ses adieux

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de ce que l'on a partagé ensemble. Je voulais te dire que je te pardonnais. Je t'aime aussi Papa »

Son père laissa aussi ses larmes couler en entendant son fils l'appeler Papa « Merci pour ce cadeau mon fils » et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain Tony recevait un appel de l'hôpital pour lui dire que son père était mort la nuit précédente. Tony remercia l'infirmière, se leva de son bureau et sortit sans un mot.

Gibbs avait deviné de quoi il s'agissait mais il savait que Tony avait besoin d'un moment de solitude.

Tony ne savait pas quoi faire ni où aller. Sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva devant le laboratoire d'Abby. Lorsque celle-ci l'aperçut à la porte, elle le prit dans ses bras en lui disant « Je suis tellement désolée Tony ».

Tony se demandait comment Abby était au courant puis la réponse lui vint toute de suite, Gibbs.

Il prit le temps de savourer la chaleur et le réconfort que seule Abby semblait pouvoir lui apporter parfois. Il se sentait vide, sans émotions. Abby continuait à le serrer contre elle déclarant « Tu n'es pas seul Tony, on est là, laisse ta famille prendre soin de toi ».

Puis elle le guida vers son futon pour qu'il s'allonge, elle continua à lui parler doucement et il s'endormit. Abby resta encore un moment avec lui puis alla téléphoner à Gibbs.

« Gibbs, oui, il est avec moi. Il dort maintenant. Non, il ne va pas très bien Gibbs. Je suis très inquiète. Oui, je garde un œil sur lui. »

En fin d'après-midi Gibbs descendit au laboratoire pour récupérer DiNozzo et l'emmener chez lui. Il dormait toujours comme si son corps inconsciemment voulait fuir la réalité par le sommeil.

Dès que Gibbs arriva Abby lui sauta au cou, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « Gibbs, j'ai peur. »

« De quoi, Abby ? »

« Qu'il s'éloigne de nous et qu'on le perde »

Gibbs resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa sur la tête « Ne t'en fais pas Abby, je ne le laisserais pas faire »

Il sentit Abby hocher la tête.

Il se dirigea vers Tony et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

« Aller DiNozzo, c'est l'heure de rentrer »

Tony se réveilla brusquement et répondit « Ok Boss »

Il embrassa Abby avant de partir et lui dit « Merci Abbs »

Elle le serra dans ses bras encore une fois et lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde « Je t'aime Tony »

Tony la regarda avec surprise. Sa réaction la bouleversa, comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir à quel point elle tenait à lui et que l'idée de le perdre lui était insupportable. Alors elle s'écarta de lui, le regarda dans les yeux et ajouta « Bien sûr que je t'aime et j'ai peur pour toi parce que c'est ce que les membres d'une famille font, ils s'inquiètent les uns pour les autres et se soutiennent. Alors je t'en supplie ne t'éloigne pas de nous, laisse nous être là pour toi ».

Tony semblait sonné puis tout d'un coup il ramena Abby vers lui et la serra avec force en lui murmurant « Je t'aime aussi Abby, surtout ne t'inquiète pas » puis il sortit pour rejoindre Gibbs.

Ce dernier l'attendait devant l'ascenseur, il voyait que les propos d'Abby avaient secoué le jeune homme, il sourit.

Ils repassèrent par leur bureau pour récupérer leurs affaires. Tony savait parfaitement que Gibbs ne le laisserait pas rentrer seul chez lui ce soir. Ducky, McGee et Ziva les attendaient. Le médecin s'approcha du jeune agent et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort. McGee semblait mal à l'aise mais sourit à Tony avec affection. Alors Ziva s'approcha de lui et surprit tout le monde en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive, tu le sais ça ? »

Elle sentit Tony hocher la tête. « Bien ».

Elle relâcha son étreinte et regarda Tony qui pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui.

Alors il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et lui murmura « Merci Ziva ».

Gibbs conduisit Tony chez lui. Il voyait que le jeune homme était épuisé. Ce dernier allait se diriger vers la chambre d'ami lorsqu'il appela « Gibbs »

« Oui, Tony »

« Merci »

Gibbs pouvait lire dans les yeux de son jeune agent toute la gratitude et l'affection qu'il avait envers son boss. Gibbs sentit un élan d'affection pour ce jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils et le prit dans ses bras. A sa surprise Tony lui rendit son étreinte sans hésiter, Gibbs était touché par la confiance qu'il lui témoignait.

Puis Tony se dégagea et se dirigea vers la chambre en disant « Bonne nuit boss ».

Les jours qui suivirent restaient flous dans l'esprit de Tony. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ses amis étaient là et qu'il n'était pas seul. Maintenant il se tenait devant le cercueil de ce père qu'il avait haï et fini par aimer. Il était entouré de Gibbs et Abby, les autres étaient là aussi. Il se sentait en sécurité et aimé, c'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti avant. Il remercia en silence son père pour cet ultime cadeau.

Et tout à coup cela lui rappela cette sensation qu'il avait eue le matin après la nuit qu'il avait passé chez Gibbs alors qu'il était brulant de fièvre. A cet instant il avait l'impression à nouveau qu'il avait perdu quelque chose et en même temps d'avoir gagné autre chose. L'autre matin, Gibbs lui avait demandé si cela lui semblait plutôt positif. Alors qu'Abby lui tenait la main avec force, il décida qu'au bout du compte malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de la perte de son père, tout allait aller mieux et qu'il se serait plus jamais seul.

N/A : Eh voilà c'est le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. C'était ma première fiction et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.


End file.
